


wanna get some ice cream (wanna get away?)

by Anonymous



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Gen, it's christmas yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yonghoon's the one to send the text to the communal brother-group chat, interrupting the regular stream of memes and jokes.Ice cream at the park, y/y?It doesn't matter that it's currently the middle of winter; any excuse to meet all together is enough.
Relationships: OT11 - Relationship
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	wanna get some ice cream (wanna get away?)

Yonghoon's the one to send the text to the communal brother-group chat, interrupting the regular stream of memes and jokes.

_ Ice cream at the park, y/y? _

It doesn't matter that it's currently the middle of winter; any excuse to meet all together is enough.

Dongju just replies  _ as long as you're buying  _ and laughs to see the stream of replies in agreement with him. He finishes off his work; suggestions for solo stages to discuss with the directors, lyrics to go over with Youngjo, the barest bones of a melody that he could, possible, maybe, tentatively see in a song, just in time for Hwanwoong to open the door, sweaty from his dance practice, asking, "Ready yet?"

"Yeah, let's go," Everything falls into his bag with a practiced ease and Dongju grabs his puffy jacket and mask to go.

The snow's just finished falling outside, perfectly pristine white that glistens under the lamplight. Everyone's already at the little park that is the perfect distance away from the company to take a break and walk to and furnished with trees that have regularly blossomed into boyfriend-picture worthy backgrounds for the past couple of years.

For now, their branches are bare and laden with snow.

Yonghoon did buy the ice cream ( _ he always complains but does it anyway, anything to make the rest of them smile _ ) and he makes sure to point it out to Dongju, like he's probably been doing to everyone since he arrived.

"Thanks hyung," Dongju cuts across his words with a cheeky smile, taking a premium strawberry flavoured concoction with sherbet topping. "I'll enjoy it~!" Yonghoon splutters a little, trying to mask his (fake) disappointment of not getting the adulation he'd clearly been expecting.

Beside him, Geonhak snorts. "You really can't tell him what to do, huh?"

"Nope," that's Dongmyeong, slipping around him to sneak a Melona out of the bag. "It's a Son twin thing."

There's a chorus of agreement from various parties, some hiding laughter, some a little resigned, battle-worn in a way that comes from personal experience. Dongmyeong grins at him, conspiratorial and secretive in a way no one else quite manages and Dongju grins back, reminded that  _ they're _ the origin of the whole brother concept. His twin leads him away from the cluster, which is seconds away from breaking into the plastic bag holding the rest of the ice creams. Yonghoon, sensing danger, is inching away, laughs edged with the nervousness of the cornered.

And he should be worried, this is possibly the first time in weeks any of them got to indulge in sugar and cream. Dongju's glad to see that his twin doesn't seem as beaten down by their deluge of activities as he had been in the past; on the contrary, his eyes are starlight-bright and sparkly, taking in the scene of chaos around the ice-cream with contentedness.

"Congrats on another year." Dongju raises his cup in a mock cheer, saluting everything that's gone past, in a flood of aches and pains, tears and laughter. One of his favourite musicals asks,  _ how do you measure a year? _ Dongju's beginning to understand that it's not so much the measuring than it is the tangible gains at the end of it.

Dongmyeong sighs, happy. "You too. And here's to the next one." He clinks his ice bar against the rim of Dongju's cup in mock solemnness.

And boy does the next year promise to be a doozy. Dongju's been to the meetings, seen the spreadsheets and graphs, the concept photos. His bones ache just thinking about it.

But it's a good ache, one that's sweet when he's reminded that he won't be alone. He can hear Keonhee's laugh ringing out, full and uninhibited, see Youngjo clutch Seoho around the shoulders, see Seoho  _ let _ him hold him close, having finally grown comfortable enough to seek out comfort in the touch of the other members, laugh to see Geonhak and Hwanwoong spring away as Yonghoon yells at Hyungu, who is creeping away with hands recently emptied of snow down Yonghoon's back.

He can also see Harin and Giwook at the back on the roundabout, laughing their asses off. Harin's got his phone out, no doubt having planned the snow attack with Hyungu before hand.

Dongmyeong's sigh is a little more exasperated, fond at the base note, as Yonghoon starts running after Hyungu, who's got his hands over his ears, yelling over his shoulder, " _ I cAaann't HeEARrrrrr youuuuuuuu- _ "

"Wanna trade members?" he asks jokingly.

Dongju looks over his own band of idiots, his  _ own _ band of brothers, bound together by chance and luck and grit and will power. "Nah," It was never a question to begin with. "I'll stick with mine."

**Author's Note:**

> secret santa gift for teeniegon on twitter, a fanfic for ot11. 
> 
> Yes it is totally normal to want ice cream in winter, the sugar hit is exquistite. Hope this is okay, hope that you have wonderful holidays and a happy new year. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
